narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blocking Technique Absorption Seal
Weakness I don't think that this technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique. How it would deal with Jirobo's Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling and Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, Orochimaru's Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, Yamato's wood techniques and other such solid ninjutsu?--Erik1310 (talk) 20:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :It had no trouble absorbing the water, oil, and fire of the Sage Art: Goemon, I don't see why something a bit more solid like earth or wood would pose a problem. The third databook states that the nature of the chakra is of no concern. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: I think he means like... If someone creates like an earth or wood dome AROUND him, what exactly would he do? Use this technique and then ram himself into the dome and absorb his way through the wall?--SkyFlicker (talk) 23:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, like that. In that case, your solution sounds fine. Although I highly doubt it would come that far. He would probably already have absorbed the technique before it enclosed him. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide Techs such as these as well, which arn't so much targetted at the target. No real way to absorb such things.--SkyFlicker (talk) 06:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::The Blocking Technique Absorption Seal absorbs chakra. In case of the Earth Flow Divide, Preta Path would simply absorb the chakra flowing through the earth and stop the technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::: It now appears that chakra absorbing jutsu can negate Preta Path, according to Hashirama's description. Makes sense if the technique requires you spin your chakra in the opposite direction then having your chakra drained would be an impediment to doing so. Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness just might be able to cancel Blocking Technique Absorption Seal if the jutsu caster is of equal power level to his opponent. '--CyberianGinseng 19:12, November 27, 2013 (UTC)' category isn't this jutsu a kekkei genkai?-- (talk) 12:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Not according to the databook. ~SnapperT '' 17:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Only Deffensive? Look at this: "Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them (similar to the Chakra Absorption Technique)." If it can drain the opponent`s chakra, it must be offensive skill too! :The databook only lists it as defensive. ''~SnapperT '' 23:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Databook offensive is causing direct damage. Omnibender - Talk - 00:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Addition Would it be acceptable to add to the trivia or article that this particular absorption technique doesn't appear to have a limit to how much chakra it can absorb at once like some other techs and abilities (a la Samehada), or at least that the limit is much higher? I mean, it did absorb all of B's Version 2 and 1 chakra and revert him to his base state. Skitts (talk) 16:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :This is already stated in the article so it's unnecessary. Darksusanoo (talk) 16:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai? Does this technique require the Rinnegan or can anyone use it?--TricksterKing (talk) 06:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's a technique that stems from the Preta Path, which in turn stems from the Rinnegan. Darksusanoo (talk) 07:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It would seem so. However it's entry in the databook never listed it as such. But it doesn't have a rank and if I remember correctly, kekkei genkai techniques usually don't carry those.--Cerez365™ 09:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) This is to me definately a Kekkai Genkai ability as above stated by Darksusanoo, its achieved through the preta path which in turn is from the Rinnegan which is a Kekkai Genkai therefore is or should be classified as a Kekkai Genkai ability. Zenryoku90 (Talk) 11:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Thing is, the databook itself didn't list it as a kekkei genkai. Not all techniques used by Rinnegan users have to be kekkei genkai, specially considering that the Rinnegan supposedly allows the user to use all techniques (barring obvious limitations, such as kekkei genkai). Omnibender - Talk - 15:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) True Though preta path is of the rinnegan access only so in that retrospect it would classify as extention of the Kekkai Genkai useage but i completely understand the point of the rinnengan allowing access to all techniques. Zenryoku90 (Talk) 15:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Madara's usage in Chapter 588; Absorbing Sand?? From what I read from the manga scans on Chapter 588, it seems Madara used this to absorb Mizukage and Raikage's Lightning-Water Dragon Jutsu combo. However, he realised sand was also in the water, but its shown that He could not absorb it. Gaara also stated that it was not 'just sand', whatever this may be. Mizukage also stated that the Lightning would slow down his movements. So this jutsu can't absorb the Special Sand Gaara has?? --Kyle Ethan (talk) 12:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) but it can absorb the chakra in the sand effectivley wrenching it from gaara's control. (talk) 12:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan :It cannot absorb sand, because the seal only works on chakra. I do not remember if it can absorb chakra inside objects however. All instances of its use has only absorbed chakra based attacks not physical things with chakra inside it unless I am mistaken.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'''TheUltimate3]] (talk) 12:42, May 31, 2012 (UTC) He can absorb the chakra inside the sand, not the sand itself. Since it was 3 different attacks combined, it was likely harder to absorb--Elveonora (talk) 12:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Absorb Kekkei Genkai Even this jutsu is able to absorb Kekkei Tota Ninjutsu, but I don't think it can absorb Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu such as Amaterasu (talk) 07:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Chakra is Chakra, regardless of what form it takes. If it was able to absorb a Kekkei Tōta, then it would easy to absorb a Kekkei Genkai.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 07:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah maybe like that, but still don't understand why Nagato didn't use Preta Path to Absorb Amaterasu, instead he use Tendou's Shinra Tensei to deflect it (talk) 11:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) They both would save Him, so why does it matter.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 11:39, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I think amaterasu itself is incapable of absorption, not because its a kekkei genkai. Also, if he could have absorbed it, he would have done so immediately, based on his previous uses of the technique. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 18:11, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Baseless speculation about "why, but what if?" doesn't belong here as nothing can be concluded out of it. Also Kabuto himself was in control of Nagato, he was just playing around, there's your answer. Also this whole "preta path or deva path against amaterasu" has nothing to do with the original (quite illogical) post. Blocking Technique Absorption Seal works against Kekkei Genkai/Tota too, as it absorbs chakra, topic done.--Elveonora (talk) 19:31, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sage of Six Paths is a user? Shouldn't the sage of six paths be able to use this jutsu because he can use preta path and this jutsu is obviously associated with the preta path based on Madara and Nagato's usage. -- (talk) 12:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think we're not adding his name since 1. it's implied that he can use it and 2. it was never explicitly stated that he has used it, which is what we're going with since it's speculation that he can use this skill. It's why his page has the six paths technique but not all of the extra skills they use. Joshbl56 12:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Cause no harm to the user? I know "cause no harm to user" was never stated or shown in the manga. Instead it has been shown that absorbing Sage Mode chakra can cause harm to the untrained user. Well, I checked the 3rd databook and nothing like that was stated. NoJutsu (talk) 19:13, December 6, 2013 (UTC) : Firstly, just because you post a message on the talk page after you remove information, doesn't mean you can do so. That's not how it works around here, you must talk to the community first. Never do that again. Secondly, in the case of all offensive techniques used towards a user of the Preta Path, there is no physical harm inflicted by using the technique. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox 19:18, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :: If Narutowkia is anything like Wikipedia, then what I did is perfectly right and couldn't have been done in any better way. What you say about the technique is correct, but unfortunately that is not what the article says. How about you actually improve the article before looking for an opportunity to preach? NoJutsu (talk) 19:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::It is not necessary to seek permission to make an edit. It is only if the edit comes into dispute that you need to take to the talk page. :::That line was added to the article before vulnerability to senjutsu appeared in the series, so it is something historical that needs to be updated in light of new information. The original intention of the line is that the ninjutsu itself will not harm the user by being absorbed, as in absorbing a fire jutsu will not cause the user to be burned. That much is still true, but certain jutsu may negatively impact the user after the absorption takes place. The line should be tweaked along those lines. ''~SnapperT '' 21:52, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Muscle Memory If absorbing the chakra restores his legs why didn't he just do it in life? I think it's more accurate to say Hanzo's attack permanently damaged his legs since this technique was never stated to heal anything, just drain the enemy.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 08:41, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :It didn't heal his legs. His legs had long healed before he died. The burn wasn't so severe, since he still could stand afterwards. The reason why Nagato lost his legs is because he ceased using them after having had his back impaled with black rods and resorting to a wheelchair for mobility. In other words, the muscles in his feet shrunk and the nerve connections between them and his brain were also weakened.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:54, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Umm Sasuke used this to absorb Kurama's chakra from Naruto, why isn't he listed as a user?? QuakingStar (talk) 16:05, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Because he didn't use it. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:07, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Basically, this technique's usage is represented by a sort of barrier around the user. Is there one in Sasuke's case? No. This isn't necessarily the only Preta Path jutsu, as far as we know.--JOA2016:10, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::That's how it is. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:11, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hmm.. I see. QuakingStar (talk) 16:19, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Has there been any instance where the user's hands weren't raised? If not, maybe that should be mentioned under trivia. LoneNinja (talk) 00:52, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :I can think of a few instances where characters used Preta Path, but none where it was explicitly stated that it was this specific jutsu which was used. Madara absorbed Amaterasu when Sasuke scorched his back after his Edo Tensei eyes disintegrated when he was resurrected and also Naruto's loaned cloak chakra with his foot, while standing on someone's body. Edo Nagato himself absorbed Kirabi's tailed beast cloak when he clotheslined him. Neither character used their hands, as I recall, and Nagato's instance specifically stated he was using Preta Path. Others pointed out above there's no proof that every time Preta absorbs something then he has to be using this particular jutsu. Ōnyūdō (talk) 05:32, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :: Madara didn't have Rinnegan so it couldn't have been this technique. The one Nagato uses on Gyuki and Bee is an absorption of Chakra ability gained from the Preta Path, that requires contact. No barrier is shown in it's usage. This specific jutsu forms a clear barrier that absorbs techniques. Every time the barrier is shown, I'm sure the user's hands were raised. Not always at the target, just raised. LoneNinja (talk) 10:16, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't recall Madara raising his hands when he absorbed the Rasenshuriken, nor did Sasuke raise his hands when he absorbed Kurama's chakra from Naruto, and though he absorbed the chakra through a short punch, his hands weren't "raised". -- Princeharris1993 14:32, April 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::@Prince Madara did raise his hand. On one page the Rasenshuriken came at him, the next page it was gone and it shows his hand up. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:08, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :::::@Prince The feat on Sasuke isn't this technique. This technique conjures a see-through barrier. What Sasuke did was another ability the Preta Path grants. The absorbing of Chakra through contact that I described above. This technique shows a Barrier whenever it's used, so Sasuke did not use this technique since no Barrier was shown. There's the Preta Path and it's abilities, and then there is the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, which is one of the Preta Path's abilities. What Sasuke used was a different ability of the Preta Path (probably). Sasuke has yet to use this technique, which is why he isn't listed as a user currently in the Databook or Wiki. LoneNinja (talk) 02:35, April 11, 2018 (UTC)